


The Curse That Comes With Writers Block

by ThereCanBeNoRedemptionWithoutBlood



Category: The Following
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4619235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereCanBeNoRedemptionWithoutBlood/pseuds/ThereCanBeNoRedemptionWithoutBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe Carroll has writers block and there is no limit to what he'll do to get past it. However a vengeful Lily Grey seeks to destroy Carroll by taking those dear from him and with an unexpected revelation from Emma and constant pursuit from the FBI and Ryan Hardy and being his cults leader Joe Carroll becomes the worlds worst nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Day Of Writers Block

Set after season two. The events of the finale did not happen In this story, neither did Mandy's or Emma’s or Lily’s deaths. I own nothing! All rights go to their respective owners.

 

He twiddled his pen between his fingers anxiously. This was his tenth pen, fresh out of the packet. The others had not lived to tell the tale and now lay in pieces across the wide room. Never had Joe Carroll felt this angered in his entire life. Not when his son refused to even look at him, not when his ex wife slept with Ryan bloody Hardy not when some pathetic individual refused to die after he had given them such a brutal ordeal! No this just took things to a whole new level entirely! 

After several more anxious moments of twiddling the pen, it sailed into the air and smashed against the wall, ink spurting everywhere. Normally the sight pleased him as it made him think of his victims and how their blood spurted everywhere after a rather intense stabbing. However today it angered him and he shot a glare at the broken pen and the ink which had sadly ruined one of dear Emma's brilliant paintings and starred to pace the room angrily. Looking at everything in the room, anything that could help him in anyway, anything to get him past this bloody awful ordeal he is currently suffering through. His eyes wander over the sleek black laptop of Emma's sitting haphazardly on the sofa. No he thought to himself, you cannot sink that low. He shuddered at the very thought before eying his phone. He moved to get it, looking at the three main numbers on it. The first. Ryan Hardy, no perhaps not. He thought, as with the mood he's in presently he may accidentally let something slip which would lead him all the way back to death row and his beloved followers to their peril. No, this was not the time for games or taunting. He eyed the second number on his phone. Claire. He looked twice at that number, maybe he could call her. However if she were with Ryan that would be a rather massive problem. But she is smart… No he thinks before looking at the third number. Emma. Now he could call her, she would come running but then again she was supposed to be out with Mandy today for some ‘bonding’ as Joe had so cleverly put it. As he knew very well that his girls were not on the friendliest of terms. So he chucks his phone in some corner of the room and moves to the window. Looking out into the massive garden before him. He had rid himself of that dreadful religious cult three months ago, leaving them behind for the FBI. From there he had taken Emma, Mandy and as many followers as he desired out into the woods where they had stumbled across this hidden gem, previously owned by some wealthy loner, who he has taken great pleaser in taking out. The benefits, Joe discovered of this guy being a loner is that this place is in the middle of no where and since he had no friends, no one came knocking on. It is perfect in every way and to watch followers come and go made Joe one happy man but there is one thing this place cannot cure which Joe believes shall finish him by the end of the day.

More countless hours go by and Joe finds his dilemma increasing. Enough to make him want to walk outside of his office and murder a couple of followers just for fun, something to give him that boost he is anticipating. This is what it feels like to be murdered. Joe wonders to himself, he always believed it would feel more exhilarating, more amazing to be murdered but bloody hell, he is not liking this version at all!

After a couple more hours he turns to drink, maybe that will shift this terrible block he thinks as he pours himself a tall glass of whiskey. The door opens abruptly, he moves to see who it is, his fingers taut around the glass, ready to snap. But when he sees who it is he calms down ever so slightly. “Emma Hill.” Joe mutters in acknowledgement. She looks at him, brooding by the fire place, a little worried as he never calls her by her first name unless it's serious. Ohh god what if he knows? She thinks to herself, worried about a revelation that she was not in a hurry to share. Standing up tall, shoulders back she braces herself mentally and physically for the argument that will soon follow. “What's up?” She says after a moment of consideration. “I think I am mentally coming to my end.” He replies, this shocks Emma. Joe is the strong one, Joe is the leader. A million thoughts rush through her mind at once. “What's bothering you. Is it the FBI or that bastard Hardy?” Emma mutters in a sharp tone. “No. Not this time Em, it's actually quite embarrassing really.” Joe sighs, “What is it. You know you can tell me anything.” Emma says in a silky voice. “Well it seems I have been rewarded with a severe case of writers block. Nothing is happening up there, no ideas nothing! For a writer, love that is the start of the decline.” Joe growls melodramatically. Emma fights back giggles. “Can I help in anyway?” She asks sweetly. “I'm lost fire away love.” He collapses against the sofa. “How about this. A damaged wounded man who had lost his one true love meets another, mysterious woman and they escape the world, leaving it behind to the monsters who destroyed it for him and start a family.” Emma suggests quietly, Joes laughs. “Well. Not what I was hoping for love. Perhaps it's best to leave the ideas to me and focus on the artistic side. But at least you bring slight comic relief.” Joe smiles, a little bit of the burden of his writers block easing a little at Emma's words. “That's not all I bring.” She smiles seductively. “Very true my love, very, very true.” Joe gets to his feet crossing the room to Emma’s side pulling her into a passionate embrace before kissing her tenderly. Thinking to himself that the writers block can wait.


	2. The Second Day Of Writers Block

I own nothing, all rights go to their respective owners 

 

(This chapter contains rather graphic violence and torture) 

 

After a wild spree of passionate events between the two of them Joe and Emma relax in each others arms. “Helped in anyway?” Emma whispers softly. “With my writers block? Hardly! With my mood? Most definitely.” Joe smirks gleefully, yet still feels unnerved at his writers block. “Do you want me to round someone up for you?” Emma offers. “Yes my dear, that may help. Don't go local, actually don't go at all. Get someone else to go.” Joe murmurs sleepily. “Worried for my safety?” She chokes, barely able to contain her surprise. “Worried for my mood Em, I'm pretty sure you could take any bastard on without even obtaining a scratch.” He mutters encouragingly. Emma smiles and allows Joe to pull her closer. “How did your day with Mandy go my love?” He asks after a couple of moments of silence. “Ok. I think she still hates me.” Emma smirks. “I'm pretty sure it's the other way around.” He chuckles. “I need to go and do something.” Emma says abruptly, pulling out of Joes embrace to head for the door. He watches her go before putting the pillow over his head, grunting at the thought of another idea less day!

Trying not to make a sound Emma races across the corridor, passing several other followers to get to the bathroom where she promptly throws up. “Jesus fucking Christ.” Emma mutters angrily to herself, washing her face with cold water. Pulling herself together she looks to the door and focus’s on what she needs to do. Forget what Joe said. She tells herself before heading for the stairs. 

Back in his study Joe begins his thinking, anything to get past the block in his mind. Yet today he feels less stressed after the rather eventfulness of last night. She's not Claire, not Claire at all but she's something else. Something rather wonderful she understands him and his needs more than Claire ever did. A glamorous assistant is what Emma is and if he were being honest he does care for her deeply, love her even. She was there when no one else was. She was there with him and Mandy and never gave up on him. Yes she can be irritating at times but beneath that is an artist. Not as artistic as he but artistic enough. Snapping himself out of his thoughts he returns to his writers block, however he doesn't get that far until there is a disruption, a knock on the door. Clenching his fists angrily, he swiftly pulls a knife into his hand before heading for the door. However he finds that it's Mandy, who shudders at the sight of the knife in his hand. “Mouse, what do you want?” He addresses her with the nickname he uses for her. “Emma called me, she wanted me to tell you that she has left a gift for you in the basement.” She says quietly. “I thought I told her to stay here.” He growls at her disobedience. “She's back now if you want her.” Mandy says quietly. “Thank you. You’re a good girl mouse, I think you and my son would get a long.” Joe ruffles her hair affectionately, thinking momentarily of his far away son Joey. “Do you need anything else?” She asks. “No mouse, go have fun. Better yet get Emma to take you out again. I'll ask her.” Joe smirks, proud to have found away to deal with Em’s disobedience and with a spring in his step he heads to look for her.

Joe finds Emma in the kitchen and swiftly tackles her from behind. “You're lucky I can tell when it's your sneaking up on me.” She murmurs . “How do you know it's me?” He smirks. “Well for one you’re the only person brave enough to sneak up on me as I'm pretty sure no one else would dare to or else, well you know what would happen.” She shows him the knife in her hand. “I approve my love, however what I do not approve of is you disobeying me.” He mutters, she sighs. “I didn't think you'd notice me gone and anyway I was doing you a favor. Check your basement.” Emma smirks to herself. “Is this a distraction my love?” Joe asks, licking his lips at the thought of what could possibly be in that basement as he has a pretty good idea what. Emma smiles at Joe before turning to leave. “Wait right there. Do not think that just because you've given me a gift that you are let of the hook for disobeying an order.” Joe folds his arms and Emma hangs her head like a child who knows they're in trouble. Joe smirks at Emma's attitude. “Well since you enjoyed it so much yesterday I want you to take Mandy out again.” Joe continues to smirk happily at his idea of punishment. Emma groans at the order but doesn't dare to test his authority. “Fine, I'll take Mandy out.” Emma mutters resentfully. “That's my girl.” Joe gives her one last look before practically skipping out in the direction of the basement.

Joe stops on the top of the stairs to the basement, closing his eyes smiling as he hears the faint screams coming from down below. Now this is definitely a distraction from his painful writers block, Joe thinks to himself as he descends the stairs. Two followers stand by a cage they keep on the corner. “It's okay boys, good job. Keep up with the good work.” Joe praises his two followers as they nod at him, shaking his hand in turn heading back up the stairs. Joe turns to his new victim. Maybe this will give him what he needs to get past his writers block.” He hopes as he advances on the cage. “Come on sweetheart, come on. Be a good girl for me and I'll try and be quick.” He pulls the pretty blonde girl out, who struggles against his grip as he drags her forcibly to the metal table in the middle of the room. The screams of his victim music to his ears. Now how should he do this? He thinks as he begins to decorate the girl with slashes from a knife. “Now you're going to help me aren't you? You see I have a little problem, well a big one that I need solving.” Joe smiles at his victim before stabbing her repeatedly. “Now I doubt I can write a book about mainly stabbing people, that would never hit the shelves. Do something interesting!” Joe begs her, waiting several moments before folding his arms. “You're not though are you? He sighs before slamming the knife into her eye, his trademark move before cutting it out, doing the same to the other. Then, still with the burden of writers block Joe looks over his dead victim revelling in his bittersweet victory.

After a long shower to cleanse himself of the blood from his most recent victim Joe heads back to his office pouring himself a tall drink as he sits at his desk, looking at the notebook in front of him. Taking a deep breath he opens the book, yet before his pen hits the paper his phone rings. “Bloody hell!” He yells frustrated at the interruption, answering it anyway. “Carroll.” He snaps. “Joe? Joe! Please help me. I, I don't know what to do!” Mandy's distressed voice fills his ear. “Mandy, mouse slow down what's wrong? What's happened?” Joe asks her calmly. “We were attacked. Two people dressed in black, they came out of no where!” Mandy cries. “Tell me where you are and I'll send someone or myself to come get you, where's Emma? Can I speak to Emma please Mandy.” Joe says calmly. “They. They were trying to kill me, Emma pushed me out of the way but they took her. Emma's gone!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading my story! More characters are going to start to appear and the plot will continue to thicken


	3. Emma Hill's Secret

I don't own anything! All rights go to their respective owners 

 

Ryan Hardy took a long deep breath, it had been a couple of months since he or anyone had heard anything concerning Joe Carroll or Lily Grey and her insane sons, who Weston still wanted his revenge on for the unfortunate death of his father. Yet to be perfectly honest. Ryan had, had a fantastic month. Even though it's difficult to see past Claire lying to him about her ‘death’ he has learned to move past that, especially when Claire had asked him to move in with her and her mother and Joey. For Ryan this was the start of his new story.

“I can't believe you made that for him.” Claire smiles at Ryan as he finishes the last touches to the fort he had made for Joey. “Kid deserves it.” Ryan replies. “And you deserve this.” Claire smiles before kissing him softly. “Mom!” Joey comes running in, stopping as he sees the fort. “Is this, is this for me?” He asks quietly. “Yes of course it's for you! Who else deserves such an awesome fort to play with?” Ryan smiles happily as Joey bounds over and wraps his small arms around his waist. Claire smiles at the pair of them. Yes, keeping Ryan had been a great decision, Joey loves him and so does she and despite the connection to all the things that went wrong with her life, she couldn't imagine it without him. Yet what was even better was that Ryan had the time to spend with her now as her ex husband had sort of gone AWOL which wasn't necessarily a bad thing but it did worry her deeply as it made her think of what he could be possibly getting up to and the thought of that shook her to the core.

Joe paces the office after the phone call with Mandy. Whoever “they” are attacked Mandy and Emma and took her in the process. Now Joe felt stuck, even more stuck that he had felt with his bloody writers block. Emma is gone and he doesn't know who took her, if she's still alive or not, or if he even cares either way. He scolds himself for the last thought. He does care for Emma and is, actually slightly concerned for her safety and would very much like to know where she is and why someone was after her. Which is why he decides that it will be him to go and fetch Mandy. He is aware of the risks but he really couldn't care less right now as he pulls a gun and a knife from his desk and heads downstairs he looks at his followers. “Would the first four of you come and back me up please?” Joe looks to the first four he sees, they nod and head to get ready. He turns to address the others who have gathered. “Now I need you all to behave whist I'm gone. I won't be for long but if there is any talks of mutiny or anarchy there will be severe consequences.” Joe nods before heading out to the car. 

Following the directions Mandy gave him on the phone Joe orders his followers to drive like maniacs until they reach a very dingy looking petrol station, where Joe immediately recognises Mandy's raven coloured hair peeking out from behind a bush. Pulling his hoodie over his head to hide his face as that is something he does not need to worry about right now. He leaps from the car, racing to where Mandy is. “Joe!” She cries when she recognises him. “Tell the whole bloody world why don't you?” Joe mutters sarcastically as she reaches his side. “Sorry.” She says quietly but without thinking he pulls her into a quick embrace. “You had me worried then mouse.” He murmurs, sort of relived to see her unharmed. He looks around at the surroundings. “Could have chosen a better location than this to stage an abduction.” He mutters. “She protected me for them, she gave herself up for me.” Mandy cries. And to be honest Joe is shocked beyond belief. Emma hates Mandy but she's given herself up for her? The fact makes no sense to Joe, yet he doesn't particularly care about that presently. “Did you see your captors Mandy?” Joe asks quietly. “There was two, dressed in black. They, they sounded alike though, like they were twins or something.” Mandy reveals. “Say that again mouse.” Joe growls poisonously. “Twins or something.” She repeats obediently. “Lily Grey.” Joe hisses.

Once back at the safe house Joe heads straight to his study, commanding his other followers to keep there distance unless a dire emergency occurs and leaves Mandy in charge of them whilst he thinks, this time not about his writers block. Why would Lily Grey take Emma, of course she knew Emma and they didn't exactly like each other but why would she be targeted? As Joe doubted that he ever showed his feelings of care for Emma in front of anyone, maybe he had though due to the way he is feeling right now.

Emma kicks against the door with her foot. Her hands are chained but her feet are not. Yet she has to be careful. She knows she has to be careful, a tear escapes her eye as she realises that she will probably die here as she knows that Joe won't put himself on the line for her, maybe if he knew…. No. He does not know, it had been like that for a reason and perhaps it's better if he never knows. The door opens. “Well hello Emma.” Comes a vaguely familiar voice, she looks up into the face of one of Lily Greys sons. Mark, she thinks. The other one can't be far behind she thinks. He pulls her to her feet, dragging her down a darkened corridor into a well lit room where Lily Grey herself stands. “Welcome Emma, I hope my boys were gentle with you, you are of great use to me.” She smiles sickeningly at Emma, who looks away. “Whatever you have planned for me is not going to work.” Emma snarls. “I think it does. You are Joe Carroll’s muse are you not?” She look at Emma, tilting her head to the side. “We fuck that's about it and if you think for one second your going to get your hands on him your mistaken. I am a follower, his muse is Claire Matthews, his son is Joey Matthews. If you want to drag him out use one of them because there is no way in hell he’s going to come to get me.” Emma yells the heart breaking truth. “Ohh well is that so? If that is indeed true then I have no use of you. Mark, Luke dispose of her.” Lily commands and they both smile at each other before dragging Emma to a corner of the room holding guns out. She closes her eyes, placing her hand on her stomach. Anticipating the rush of pain before death claims her. She always believed she would die at Joes hand but that doesn't seem to be the case. “Wait!” Lily cries. Emma opens her eyes in shock. “Just kill me, please just kill me.” Emma begs. “No. In fact you are going to be of use after all, lying little bitch. Trying to get me to believe that Joe won't come for you. You cult member sure are crazy.” She rolls her eyes at Emma before commanding Luke and Mark to drag her back over. “Now I may be insane myself but I am observant. So tell me, how long have you been pregnant with Joe Carroll’s child?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	4. The Phone Call

I own nothing! All rights go to there respective owners.

 

Joe paces his study in a frenzy. How can he possibly find where Lily Grey is? Even with his cult members in their quantities as Lily Grey is a rather crafty woman, even more so then Emma. He puts his head up against the wall just as his computer chimes with a notification. Joe reaches it in seconds. The message is from one of his cult sites. A video has been posted by a person anonymous. He sits at the desk and presses play. Two masked figures sit side by side. “We have the girl. Separate yourself from the others and we will let her go.” They say in unison. He slams the lid of the laptop down. He cannot give himself up to Lily Grey, she would turn him into a circus monkey, performing her commandments. The thoughts sends a shiver through him and it is unusual Joe ever feels like that and makes it his personal mission there and then to find Lily Grey and kill her in the most brutal way possible. His most gruesome kill yet, something that could also solve his writers block problem, killing two birds with one stone there and then and with only one idea of how to track down Lily and find Emma, Joe picks up the phone.

After leaving him alone with the fort Joey looks excitedly at it, wondering how to start the first official game with it. Eying his action figures happily he picks them up and begins a game, but the sound of a mobile rings from within his fort. Ryan's mobile. Curiously, he picks it up. “Hello?” He says quietly. “Joey?” A familiar voice calls, the voice of his father. “MOM!” Joey cries. “Joey, Joey listen to me I need you to get Ryan Hardy. It's Important.” Joe says slowly, unable to believe that he has heard his beloved sons voice again. “Joey what's wrong?” Claire and Ryan race into the room. “Dad.” Joey whispers. “Give me the phone Joey, it's okay he can't hurt you.” Ryan holds out his hand. “Well of course I can't bloody hurt him I'm on the phone for starters and he's MY SON I wouldn't harm him.” Joe yells through the phone. Joey passes the phone to Ryan before racing into his mothers arms. “Take him out Claire.” Ryan says quietly, Claire shakes her head. “Joey why don't you go to your room? I'll be up in a moment.” She looks at her son before pushing him toward the door before heading back to Ryan's side, taking his hand in hers. He looks at her gratefully. “Ok Joe. You have my attention.” 

Joe holds the phone close to his ear. “Well for starters hello Ryan. Its been a while, too long really.” Joe says with his usually cockiness. “Cut the crap Carroll. Why contact me now after three months. What have you been doing to stay under the radar.” Ryan snarls at his enemy. “Well I've been composing a sequel to my novel, yet I've come into a little bit of a fix with that and as for staying under the radar I've done well haven't I? Who knows what I've been planning.” He smirks as he says the words. Ryan tenses up at that as does Claire. “What do you want Joe?” Ryan asks. “Remember Lily Grey the woman you were briefly infatuated with.” Joe says. “Yes.” Ryan mutters though gritted teeth. “Well that minx has been attacking my cult and is trying to take me down and I would very much love if you would use the toy soldiers you call the FBI and track her down for me.” Joe commands. “You know what Joe? No. I am going to let this slide. I hope Lily Grey does come for you and take you down as it would make my life much easier. Thanks for calling though I'll be sure to tell the FBI of this and soon you'll find yourself back in a jail cell.” Ryan hangs up without even thinking. “Oh god. I thought because we hadn't heard from him in months thinks had died down. This is a wake up call, I need to move Joey someplace else. I can't risk it. Not if he knows how to contact us.” Claire says hurriedly. “Shh, shh Claire it's okay. It was just a phone call.” Ryan pulls her into his arms. “But you do have to go to the FBI don't you?” She questions. He reluctantly nods. But before either one of them can respond the phone rings again.

If there is one thing that perturbs Joe Carroll more than writers block it is people hanging up on him so he promptly rings back. Ryan bloody Hardy is not, not hearing his message. Well it's more of a threat really, but it will create some panic which is music to Joes ears and could help him through writers block. Ryan picks the phone up. “Hanging up on me again Hardy? I thought you would have learned how much I detest those who do that by now. Joe growls. “I gave you my answer.” Ryan puts plainly. “Okay, if that's how you want to play this then I'm giving you this nugget of information. If you do not comply with my orders and track down Lily Grey every hour a person will die.” Joe folds his arms. “Ohh my god.” Claire whispers a bit too loudly. “Is that Claire I hear? Hello my dear. So you've replaced Joeys father with Ryan bloody Hardy. I am deeply offended and horrified to be perfectly honest, I mean for bloody hells sake Claire, you married a serial killer and now your supplying joeys parenthood with someone who was previously an alcoholic and has no charming features about him at all.” Joe snaps. “You bastard!” Claire yells down the phone. “Have I made myself completely clear.” Joe sighs in frustration. “Crystal.” Ryan mutters before hanging up once again.

Claire buries her head in her hands. “He's going to do that you know, he's not joking around.” She whispers. “I need to get to the FBI.” Ryan puts his phone away. “I'm coming with you.” She grabs his hand. “No Claire. It's too dangerous, you know he'll kill you if he gets the chance to.” Ryan warns her. “Ryan this is not just about Lily Grey, this is something deeper than that. I should know I was married to the man!” Claire exclaims, Ryan looks at her. “Perhaps your right. Alright! Come on.” He sighs, knowing that the day will be a long one.

Joe stands tall in front of his followers, who are all looking at him with respect and admiration. He smiles at them all for a moment before folding his arms. “It seems as if we have been given a threat. One of us have been taken. Stolen from us and we will not let that stand. I want you all to go out there and make sure at least one person is dead each hour until I say otherwise. It is vitally important that you do as I say as we are in the middle of a very serious altercation and we are not going to rest until the opposing side is vanquished. So, what do you say?” Joe explains, looking each one of them in the eye in term. “Praise Joe.” Some say, some nod and some just grab weapons from there pockets and head for the door. “Well done.” Joe smirks before heading back up the steps followed closely by Mandy. “Joe are you sure this is wise?” She asks softly. “Yes mouse. It is.” He replies firmly. “You really love her don't you?” She states. “I have no idea where you've got that assumption from mouse.” Joe smirks at her before closing the door to his study, pouring himself a drink before heading to the fireplace, imagining Emma standing there with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, been watching The Following all day (except for season 3) and I cannot believe it's over :(


	5. Two Day's Later

I own nothing! Just love the following and its characters. All rights go to there respective owners.

 

A long two days go by. They go even longer for Emma who sits in a room tied to a chair, with a bucket at her feet, due to her awful morning sickness, whilst Lily Grey observes her closely during this time, making sure that she won't do anything stupid as she is unsure what the members of that insane cult will do with the threat of taking down there leader and obvious lover in Emma's case which makes it even more important to make sure she stays safe. As in fact Emma does occasionally wonder about taking her life and her unborn child's life. She would do it, without hesitation if it saved Joe from Lily’s wrath as Joe would expect that of her and like always she would follow his commands.

At the end of the second day however Emma is dragged forcibly by Luke and Mark to a dining room where Lily sits at the head of the table. “I'm not going to eat anything so don't even try to make me. I would like to be returned to my cell if that's alright with you. I'm pretty sure you'd rather eat alone with your sons than with your prisoner.” Emma folds her arms sulkily. “Actually I wanted to have a meal with you. Sit down.” She commands. “I would rather not.” Emma replies. Lily sighs and nods at her two boys. Who grab Emma and push her onto a chair, she glares at them. “That's better isn't it? Lily smirks. “Not really, I prefer to eat alone.” Emma mutters. “You like to be alone don't you my dear. I saw that when I stayed with you. You push people away, you push them away by murdering them except you don't seem to be pushing Joe away.” Lily taunts her. “I would never push Joe away, or harm him. He pushes me away himself. I don't need to! You can just kill me Lily because I am never going to give Joe up and he is never going to come for me so you can just stick this plan of yours…” Luke slaps Emma hard. “Luke, where are your manners.” Lily scolds him like an errant child before turning back to Emma. “I am going to find Joe, Emma because he'll come for his offspring if not his whore.” She eyes Emma maliciously. “What if I said to you that he doesn't know.” Emma folds her arms. “Well I would say that's a whole lot of crap. If I found out in less than half an hour then he's bound to know.” Lily stares something that Emma hadn't thought about, what if she's right. What if Joe does know. He can't though, surely not. Emma was pretty certain he didn't, she never gave him any inclination about it and he never gave any sign that he did know, as knowing Joe he's probably hit the roof with her if he had found out. “He didn't know. Your plan has failed before it even began.” Emma smiles. “Very well, of that's what you think. We’ll see though. Luke, Mark take her to the attic.” Lily smirks as she begins her ultimate ploy to bring Joe Carroll out of the shadows.

Ryan Hardy sighs as Mendez yells over that another casualty has been accounted for. It's been two days since Carroll’s warning and Claire was right with what she had said as he kept to his word and there has been a total of fifty five deaths in total. A new one each hour. The state is in turmoil and the FBI isn't much better as they do not know how to stop Carroll and his followers from committing these crimes and Gina Mendez has been especially treacherous with trying to track Carroll down. Yet she takes it out on Ryan. “You provoked him! This is on you Hardy! And for gods sake can you keep her quiet!” She yells at Ryan, focusing some of her anger on a sobbing Claire, who sobs for the victims her ex husband claimed. “He's a criminal we do not negotiate with criminals and we know that Carroll can sometimes be just talk, how did I know he was going to strike like this! I did the right thing, I came in and am helping you with this investigation and see the bright side. Carroll is enraged about something, something that could make him make sloppy mistakes, we may be able to catch him and put a stop to his cult once and for all.” Ryan argues. Mendez looks at her desk. “Ryan, your right. I shouldn't take this out on you or Claire but we need to do something because he's going to keep killing until we do.” She sighs. “We could always give him what he wants.” Mike calls from his desk. “Ryan's right. We do not negotiate with criminals Western, especially not criminals such as Joe Carroll.” Mendez sighs. “Give him Lily Grey and her sons and he may stop this irrational murder spree.” Ryan suggests. “No Ryan we can't, as much as Lily Grey and her sons deserve everything they get we cannot let him find her, even if we knew where they were, which we don't. You know he would kill them without a second thought. It's immoral. They should be tried in a court of law.” Max Hardy looks up from her computer. “She killed my father Carroll can have her for all I care!” Mike snarls. “We'll get her Mike, no matter what but this is not the way.” Max takes her boyfriends hand. “Joe sounded distressed. There's more to this than what we know.” Claire sniffs. “Exactly. I was putting this together and with what you told me he said. It sounds like he is after revenge for something, he’s distressed, as you said.” Max nods. “But Claire's here and Joeys safe. Who else does that psychopath care about?” Mendez points out. The room falls silent. “I have no idea.” Ryan mutters before looking to Claire. “Do you know anything or anyone your ex husband may be worried about?” Mendez asks her before Ryan can. Claire shakes her head. “I don't, I'm sorry.” She sighs. “Ok. Get back to work everybody.” She calls as more phones begin ringing. Ryan turns to Max and Mike yet Claire moves toward the desk where Ryan's phone lays, she picks it up quickly before heading for the door. “Claire.” Ryan grabs her wrist. “I need the bathroom.” She states plainly before heading down the corridor until she reaches the main doors where she stands just outside, pulling up the recent calls on Ryan's phone before finding the one she wants and pressing call.

Joe’s phone rings twice before he picks it up. “Ryan Hardy are you going to give me the location of Lily Grey or do I have to murder a few more?” He asks with confidence. “Joe.” Claire breathes quietly. This shocks Joe, he was not expecting Claire. “Claire! How are you fairing? The last time we talked I believed the word bastard was used, was it not?” Joe mutters snakily, not wanting to be slowed down by Claire's nonsense. Today was not one of those days. “So what's wrong Joe. What's Lily Grey done to you?” She asks. “Attacked some of my own and is plotting to take me down. Anything else you'd like me to add Claire or are you just here for a chat?” Joe snarls. “Joe I was married to you, I did love you once and I knew when you were bothered by something and you tried to cover it up with something else so tell me what's wrong.” She plays the favourite ‘Joe handling’ card as she calls it. “I also want some excitement. Hence my murder spree and the spectacle of it all. I have the most dire case of writers block my dear.” He answers truthfully, thinking to himself what's the big secret of it all really. It won't give away the game at all and maybe Claire could give him some inspiration as once upon a time she was his inspiration! “Ha. Messes you up doesn't it, I hated you most on those days.” Claire mutters, trying not to think of her married life with Joe. “I hated myself Claire.” Joe smirks, remembering such days and how Claire was no help and how he imagined himself killing her on such a day. “No that's not it though is it Joe. Something is out of place, last time you were this erratic Roderick has Joey.” Claire folds her arms, something clicking in her mind. “She has someone doesn't she? A follower?” Claire gasps yet before she can guess any more theories Joe hangs up as another call is incoming. He looks at the display on his phone, discovering that the phone call is from none other than Emma Hill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my story, means the world


	6. The Meeting

I own nothing! All rights go to their respective owners 

 

Emma Hill. Joe stares at the phone for several moments before picking it up. “Emma what the bloody hell is going on.” Joe snarls through the phone. “Hello Joe.” Lily’s voice travels through the phone. “Lily Grey, what an unexpected pleasure.” Joe mutters sarcastically. “How are you coping?” She asks with fake sincerity. “Where's Emma.” Joe growls. “Ohh, would you like to speak to her? Emma honey, phone for you be nice now.” Lily taunts as she saunters toward Emma who has her hands above her head, chained to the wall. Joe waits nervously at the silence. “Joe, Joe hang up she wants to kill you!” Emma voice cried through the phone. “It's alright Emma, tell me what you see. Do you know where you are?” Joe asks calmly. “It's a mansion I think, I can hear the road and…” Emma is cut of by Lily slapping her hard in the mouth. “That's enough from you I think.” Lily smirks. “Hang up!” Emma cries, hoping that Joe can hear her. “Mark.” Lily sighs, he nods at his mother before slicing a long deep cut into Emma's leg, she cries out in pain. “That the best you got?” Emma mutters through the pain. Mark smirks before slicing her again, this time on her thigh. Lily puts her hand over the phone. “Hey! Careful now. If you wound her to badly then we could lose part of our leverage and our plan will not work alright?” Lily scolds him. “But can we wound her? I haven't even had my turn yet!” Luke protests. “Ok. Be careful though.” Lily sighs before putting Emma's phone back to her ear. “Sorry about that Joe, children can be a challenge.” She smirks. “What are you hoping to gain from this charade?” He asks, folding his arms. “The joy of taking you down.” Lily replies easily. “So your expecting to kill me or imprison me when I come for Emma? Did you not think that I could send a team of my followers to collect Emma?” Joe points out obvious facts. “But you won't, you'll come personally to collect Emma or else I will let my sons have her.” Lily warns him. “Your plan won't work Lily. As when I get there and I will find you the there is no limit to what I am going to do to wipe you and your bloody sons of the face of this earth. Do you understand me?” Joe snarls menacingly. “You're one man Joe Carroll, one man against three of us. You'll never win, I have my own friends, remember? And just to give you a sneak preview of what is to come, Mark!” Lily calls to her son, who promptly delivers the biggest slash on Emma's leg and then two more on her arms. Joe closes his eyes as he hears the agonising sounds of Emma screaming out in pain. “Hope you understand me.” Lily has the last word before hanging up. Joe glares at his phone before chucking it into the corner, growling in anger. He shatters a glass. “Joe? Joe is everything alright?” Mandy pops her head around the door. “Mandy just leave me be for a while.” Joe growls. “I don't think you should be alone.” She sighs. “Mandy if I were you I'd go before I decide to do something rash.” Joe snarls threateningly. “No.” Mandy says, standing her ground with the determination of Emma. Joe sighs himself. “I'm sorry mouse.” He mutters and before he knows it Mandy is running toward him, wrapping her small arms around his waist. “I miss her to Joe.” She sniffs for the woman she never told how much she actually admired. Joe closes his eyes. “Not for long mouse, not for long.” 

More people have died, slaughtered at the cults hand and nothing stops them. Not even the FBI, who are still cleaning up after them and trying to track any one connected to the cult as possible and putting them away in an attempt to save more innocents. Yet it doesn't stop. “We have to find Carroll and kill him, it's the only way this massacre is going to stop.” Mendez sighs as she sees the latest death come up on her computer. “We have to find Lily Grey. He may follow through with his word.” Ryan suggests, pulling a sobbing Claire closer to him. “We can't just give him what he wants!” Mendez snaps. “But if we had found Lily Grey what would you say?” Mike pops his head around the door. “You haven't.” Mendez sighs. “We found several properties that she owns and we've been going through process of elimination.” Max informs them. “What did you find….” “No!” Mendez snaps, cutting off Ryan. “Gina we could end this.” Mike protests. “I don't care! This is not the way, sacrificing another human being, several for that matter is wrong and we are supposed to uphold the law, not take it to these lengths. We focus of finding Carroll and his cult members and trying to stop them for killing anymore innocents. That is final.” Mendez states. Ryan glares poisonously at her. “Ryan.” Claire says in a warning voice as he pulls from her embrace, striding toward the door. “Ryan!” Mike and Max follow him out. “She's an idiot.” Ryan grumbles as Claire also appears. “Do you want me to continue or not?” Max whispers. “You want to go along with Joe’s demands?” Claire whispers. “It's the only way to stop him.” Ryan sighs, then looks to his niece and Mike. “Lay it on me.” He urges Max on. “Like I was saying earlier I found these properties Lily owns and Mike and I have been looking at all cctv footage surrounding these areas in the last few days and we think we found the one Lily's hiding out at.” Max pulls her phone out, bringing up the footage that clearly shows a black van parking up and Lily's sons Mark and Luke exiting and pulling a blindfolded person from the back. Claire gasps. “What?” Ryan grips her arm. “Joe is after someone. This explains everything.” She whispers. “But who? You’re here and joey’s with his grandmother. Who else would he want?” Mike folds his arms. “Why don't we ask him?” Ryan pulls out his phone. “Your going to tell him.” Max murmurs. “Yes then you and Mike are going to go back to the office and pretend you don’t know anything until I either call you for back up or pick up of Carroll’s body.” Ryan mutters grimly. “We have to go with you.” Mike cries. “It's not worth your careers and safety. Please for me just go back now.” Ryan begs. Max looks at her uncle with both annoyance and worry before hugging him. “Be careful.” She murmurs before grappling Mikes hand and dragging him back toward their office. Leaving Ryan and Claire to deliver the “happy news” to Joe.

The moment the phone rings Joe jumps from his position on the sofa, waking Mandy regrettably. “Sorry.” He mouths as he answers the call. “Ryan this time I presume?” Joe smirks. “Well Carroll you've won.” Ryan mutters. “Don't I always.” Joe snips snakily. “We know where Lily Grey is. You can call off your followers now.” Ryan replies. “Not just yet Ryan. I have another condition.” Joe informs him. “What?” Ryan mutters. “You tell me the address of this place and once I have had my revenge I will call them off. Do I make myself clear?” He asks sharply. “Crystal.” Ryan says before giving the details to Joe, who hangs up. “I've got her mouse.” Joe ruffles Mandy's hair gleefully before darting out of the room. Mandy follows him as he heads downstairs. “Can I come?” She asks sweetly. “No mouse, it's too dangerous and who would look after the others in my absence better than you?” Joe smirks at her. “You shouldn't go alone.” She warns him. Joe stops turning to embrace her. “I'll be fine mouse, just fine. It's only three people mouse. I've taken on more than that on an occasion.” He assures her as he exits the house.

Ryan and Claire drive in silence to the location of Lily Grey, neither one of them saying a word until they are parked up a couple of miles away. “Now you need to stay here.” Ryan warns her. “I want to kill him, kill him Ryan. Don't bother bringing him in just kill him.” Claire grips his arms tightly. He nods. “Don't worry Claire today will be the last day anyone sees that bastard alive again.” He cocks his gun, kissing her quick before exiting the car.

After parking his own car Joe walks down a lane he can tell leads to the mansion keeping his knife close to him ready to attack at any sign of any attackers yet something's not right. Being a serial killer for many years has taught him a few things over the years and one thing he learned is to sense when others are in the surrounding area, which there is and he knows who it is before he even turns around. “Well Ryan what an unexpected pleasure.”


	7. The Block Eases

I own nothing! All rights go to there respective owners.

 

Joe stares at Ryan who advances on Joe, gun raised at him. “What? Expecting me to stick my hands up, kneel down? If that's what you want just bloody shoot me. That's what you want isn't it.” Joe mutters sarcastically. “I have no choice, there's no point handing you in to only have you executed. It's actually doing you a favor me shooting you.” Ryan shrugs his shoulders. “And I bet dear Claire has requested it to am I right?” Joe sighs. “Top marks.” Ryan nods. Aiming his gun to a point which will kill Carroll instantly. “However you’re not going to do that are you? You'd miss our conversations to much.” Joe smirks. “Yes chatting with a serial killer who spends his whole time banging on about novels. I am really going to miss that.” Ryan rolls his eyes. “You are also going to spare me because of Joey. Not going to replace his father completely are you? I know he's warmed up to you but you do have to share Ryan and if you kill me you'll be arrested. As despite me being a charismatic charming serial killer killing me would still be breaking the law, which you could possibly serve time for. Now that wouldn't be very good now would it? And if you're being a distraction for me so that Claire can sneak up behind me and kill me she will serve time for her actions. Leaving Joey parentless. We can't have that now can we?” Joe smirks. “No jury in there right mind would press charges for your murder.” Ryan retorts. “Depends what jury you get.” Joe smiles, thinking of several followers in those kinds of positions of authority. “I'm sorry Joe but I'm willing to take that risk.” Ryan sighs, smiling slightly as he cocks the gun.

Luke slide the knife over Emma's skin for the umpteenth time, she sobs in agony from her many obtained cuts and the fact that soon she will be dead, along with her unborn child and whilst the blood trickles down her legs she wonders what would have happens if Joe had found out, if he would have killed her or have been overjoyed and pleased at the fact she was having his child. Probably the first thought Emma thinks, remembering how vicious Joe is when told big life changing news. However if it was the latter Emma’s sure he'd be a good father as he is leader and lover. Joey is the proof of that and if his ex wife hadn't poisoned that poor child against his father she’s sure that kid would have loved him dearly as he went all out to try and prove himself a worthy father. Yet Emma is sure that she will probably be dead before Joe can find out and the thought breaks her heart.

Standing tall Joe waits for the sound of the gun which will be his demise yet before that can happen a silhouetted figure jumps between them. “Don't you dare touch him!” Mandy yells at Ryan, her voice shaking as she guards Joe. “So you did have back up.” Ryan grumbles. “Mandy what the bloody hell are you playing at. I told you to stay put.” Joe growls. “I couldn't let you go alone.” She cries, tears forming in her eyes. “It's alright mouse, I'm kind of glad you did presently.” Joe beckons her over to his side, pushing her behind him before Ryan can react. “Children Joe? You are converting children into murderers.” Ryan rolls his eyes. “She chose me actually Ryan.” Joe retorts, smiling down at Mandy. “I don't know what he's brainwashed into you but he's a serial killer, he'll kill you without any hesitation.” Ryan warns Mandy. She looks up at Joe who shakes his head. “Never mouse, never.” He takes her arm gently. “I know what Joe is. I knew from the moment my mother took him into our home where he stayed for a year. He's the only family I have ever known. My mother was useless. She had a different man in her bed every day, several a day sometimes. I was glad when Joe came to save me and to show my allegiance I freed myself from my mother. I killed her for myself and for Joe so don't try and sweet talk me into betraying my family because I never will!” Mandy snaps, saying the honest truth which Joe can tell and makes him smile. Ryan looks at the girl who is practically cowering into Joe and then at Joe who had his arms folded. “Alright then. Take me out. You know you want to.” Ryan puts his gun away. Joe smirks. “You know Ryan during all this bloody mess I have been suffering from a serious case of writers block. If I killed you I am basically killing my writers self. There's no book without the annoying air headed heroine.” Joe smirks, turning away from Ryan. “Are you going to call of the attacks?” Ryan questions. “Not until I've got what I came for. Now because I don't trust you not to shoot me in the back or call the FBI Mandy is going to keep an eye on you whist I go to collect my prize. Can you do that Mandy?” Joe looks at Mandy who nods. “How about I help you out?” Ryan suggests. “What the bloody hell are you implying.” Joe stops, slightly shocked at Ryan's suggestion. “Let's just say Carroll that I promised someone I would take down Lily and her twins. We want the same thing if you get my drift.” Ryan reveals his ulterior motive, what he promised Mike he would do by text whilst coming to this place. Something he had not revealed to Claire. “Well we were what I would call friends once. I believe that what you say is true. But make no mistake if you make any move to take me out or alert the FBI then the deaths with continue and will continue until they are finally stopped by people like you,which could be a while. Lot of deaths Ryan.” Joe instructs before walking toward the building. He nudges Mandy. “Looks like my writers block is easing mouse. It seems the plot thickens.” 

Joe, Ryan and Mandy make there way towards the back of the house where they decided they will make their entrance. “Mouse wait here for me. You don't need to see me rain merry hell on this unfortunate bunch because I warn you now it shall not be pretty. Also dangerous so could you please do as I say this time.” Joe requests. She rolls her eyes yet nods as Ryan breaks the lock, letting them both inside. “So who's in here that you want?” Ryan asks. “Emma Hill.” Joe answers truthfully, before asking his own question. “Who's revenge did you promise you'd get, that you would work with me to get even.” He queries. “My nieces boyfriend. Lily killed his father.” Ryan replies. “Very sorry to here that.” Joe mutters. “Why are you so bothered about saving Emma Hill?” Ryan asks. “I need Emma. She is the most loyal to me. I care for her.” Joe sighs. “Wow! Joe Carroll cares for someone.” Ryan says and Joe can't help but smirk. “Do you ever think about what it would be like to be a part of my cult Ryan?” Joe asks a question that stops Ryan dead in in his tracks. “That's got to be a joke right?” Ryan asks nervously. “If I were joking I wouldn't be so serious.” Joe replies. “Why ask me that?” Ryan mutters. “Stop avoiding the question.” Joe snaps. “No Joe. I do not.” Ryan says sharply, yet stays silent because he honestly doesn't know an honest answer to Joe’s statement and Joe smirks as he knows full well what Ryan is currently thinking and the block lifts even more. Making Joe think only one thought. It's about bloody time!


	8. The Reunion

I own nothing! All rights go to there respective owners 

 

Emma cries out some more as the knife is dragged across her skin. “Maybe you should stop with the cutting. We don't want to lose our leverage now do we?” She looks at her boys with a smile on her face. “Please just kill me, it's what you want anyway,” Emma urges her on, Lily tilts her head. “Would rather take Joe's life than yours my dear.” She smirks. Yet unbeknownst to her Joe is vastly tracking her down to take her life and concludes that he is getting close as he hears the agonising screams from Emma. He closes his eyes in slight misery to hear her cry out like that. Only he can be allowed to do that and not in the murdering style either! Eventually though Ryan finds the door leading into the room Lily has Emma in, they stop outside. “How do you want to do this?” Ryan asks. “Leave Lily to me. Take out the twins.” Joe instructs. The turns to glare at Ryan. “And if you so much harm a hair on Emma Hill’s head I won't think twice about taking you down to. Try not to backstab me if you can help it.” Joe mutters snakily. “We want the same thing Joe. For now I have you back. Can I trust you not to backstab me?” Ryan queries. Joe smirks at him one last time before putting his hand on the door. “Ready to go over to the dark side Ryan?” He smirks. “I'm already in between.” Ryan answers as they force open the door.

At the sound of the door opening Lily Grey leaps to a defensive position. “Joe Carroll.” She looks at her two sons before looking down at a heavily bleeding Emma. “See my dear? Joe cares for you more that you think.” She smirks before following Luke and Mark. Emma sniffs, fresh tears coming to her eyes. Has Joe really come for her? Does he truly care for her? Or does he know about her situation. The latter sounds most believable thinks Emma as she listens intently to hear what she hopes to be her captors ends 

Taking Joe's other side Ryan runs headlong at one of the twins, shooting him down expertly. Then other one, Luke. He thinks is attacking Joe and Lily is sneaking up behind him ready to take him out. Leaving Ryan with a quandary. He could just let events take there cause and let Lily kill Joe then leave him to finish Lily or he could save Joe from Lily and let him be executed by the state. He thinks about what Joe said though, not just the question her asked but what he said about not backstabbing him. They want the same thing. Lily's death, there's no reason to kill him and to be honest he doesn't believe he can. So without even thinking he runs at Joe, pushing him down as Lily's gun goes off. The bullet slicing through his leg. Allowing Joe to get the upper hand and stab Luke. Both of them enjoying the sounds of Lily's scream as she sees her two dead children. “Alright Ryan?” Joe asks. “Never better.” Ryan mutters as Lily takes a swing at Joe, missing him by inches. He grips her wrists between his hands dragging her by her hair to a table, smashing her head into it before binding her wrists and feet together. “Give me a moment.” Joe growls at his soon to be victim. Taking a few steps away from her to scan the room, his eyes falling on a figure in the corner of the room and the pools of fresh blood around that figure who is none other than Emma Hill.

“Joe…” Emma croaks at the sight of him, a wave of dizziness threatening to rend her unconscious. “Emma.” He calls back moving quickly over to her, placing his hands against her cheeks, cupping her face. “Ohh my god Joe.” Emma sobs, tears falling from her eyes as she throws her arms around him, unable to stop herself from sobbing wordlessly. “She's trying to kill you. Why are you here?” Emma cries. Joe looks her straight in the eye, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs. “Lily has found herself in a rather sticky situation actually darling and as for why I'm here. I'm here for you of course.” Joe smiles. “But why?” Emma sobs. “You are of important use to me Emma.” He replies. Emma gasps. He knows, he knows that's why he's here. Not for her but the child because some how he's found out. Emma thinks. “I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, I know I should have but I was scared.” She breaks off, unable to finish her sentence. “What haven't you told me?” Joe murmurs. “You know don't you? That's why you’re here!” She practically yells. “Emma love I am rather confused. I am here to save you. I mean what would I do without my most loyal follower?” Joe smirks, a little confused at Emma's words but due to the torture she's endured the past few day's he doubts she's that lucid. Emma gasps, he really doesn't know. He came to save her. The shock enough almost renders her unconscious. Joe notices her drooping eyelids and shakes her carefully. “I need you to stay awake can you do that for me Emma?” He says firmly, his eyes skimming over her various wounds. “Now you wait right here for me love and I'll be right back.” Joe untangles himself from her before standing up. “Don't leave me.” Emma cries. “I'll be right back Emma, first I've got someone to deal with…”

Advancing toward the table Joe takes one look at his fallen partner. “Still alive Ryan?” He calls clearly. “Yes, give her hell Carroll.” He groans back. Joe smirks before looking down at his soon to be victim. “Why hello Lily so good of you to be here.” He taunts her his voice dripping with sarcasm. “Joe you don't have to do this. You can let me go and we can kill Emma Hill and Ryan Hardy together, imagine what we could do Joe.” Lily cries desperately in an attempt to sway Joe from his path. “Now why would I want to work with you? You tired to kill me and members of my cult, including the woman who I happen to care about very much and you then have the audacity to offer yourself to me as a partner in crime and once again threaten Emma? I have no use for you in the slightest Lily Grey. Be a dear and wait another moment.” Joe growls before marching over to Emma. “Come here.” He murmurs, sliding his arm around her waist, pulling her gently to her feet Emma cries out in agony from the wounds on her legs. “I just need you to walk into the light with me ok?” Joe says quietly before placing her carefully on a chair across from where Lily lies on the table. Once again his eyes skim over Emma’s injuries, before heading back over to Lily, knife in hand. “I see you chose to mark Emma repeatedly it seems. Now let's just see how you like it.”

Emma watches as Joe sets to work at what he's best at and she can't help but smile softly as Joe slices cuts across Lily's body, reflecting the injuries left on herself. Joe smirks at Lily's discomfort, her writhing and screaming body under his control. “Not very pleasant is it?” Joe murmurs. “Ryan. Ryan stop him, please stop him kill him this is your chance.” Lily begs as Ryan shuffles to the wall. “Now I would love to Lily but I made a promise to a man named Mike Western. Remember him?” Ryan replies. “Knew there was a bit of Joe Carroll in you Ryan.” Joe smirks before plunging the knife deep into Lily's side, careful not to kill her instantly. “I think I'll let someone else have the joy of taking your life.” Joe whispers to her before handing the knife to Emma, helping her to her feet again. “Are you sure?” Emma looks at Joe in amazement. “Sure, I'll finish her off properly afterwards.” Joe smirks as Emma looks as down at Lily before dragging the knife across her throat, enjoying the sound the knife makes as it tears her skin and the death rattling noise from Lily. “Very well done.” Joe smiles approvingly before giving Lily Grey one last look before driving the knife through her eye, digging around in the socket before thrusting the knife out and into the other one destroying all ligaments of the eye with glee before dropping the knife. “Let's go home Emma and you can tell me what it is I am not aware of.” Joe smiles in the afterglow of his latest kill Emma however doesn't as she knows that things are not over yet by a long shot.


	9. Treading On Dangerous Waters

I own nothing! All rights go to there respective owners

 

After taking one last look at Lily’s mutilated corpse Emma limps in the direction of the door, stopping when she realises that Joe isn't following behind her. “Joe? We need to go the FBI will be on us if Ryan Hardy’s here.” She says quietly. Joe looks back at her for a moment. “Yes my dear we better be off.” He turns to follow her. “Joe.” Ryan calls from the floor. “What is it Ryan?” Joe stops. “They may be out there already, Claire's probably already called them.” Ryan warns him, shocking both Joe and Emma that he would warn them. “Claire eh. Mmmmm.” Joe smirks. “Joe.” Emma rolls her eyes. “Looks like we may have a problem with escaping. Ahh well it's something I excel at.” Joe smiles heading toward Emma, yet before he reaches her he turns back and pulls Ryan to his feet, supporting his weight. “Joe what are you doing?” Emma looks at him a little shocked that he is helping out there enemy. “All will be explained later my love, now let's get out of this place.”

Heading back down the corridor Joe and Ryan came down this time with Emma they search for the way out. “Why Joe?” Ryan asks through gritted teeth. “If I just left you there then you probably would have bled out which wouldn't be very useful now would it?” Joe replies. “Would.” Emma mutters under her breath, yet says no more not wanting to push Joe. “It would be easy for you and your cult as you know this allegiance between us expires when we leave this place. Everything will go back to normal Joe.” Ryan explains. “If I let you die Ryan I would lose part of my inspiration as your character hasn't been killed of yet and I would be ever so bored if I lost one of my main characters and it won't go back to normal Ryan. This is only the beginning of something new.” Joe smirks then adds. “Also if I let you die Joey would again be fatherless and with him already losing one father, losing a second would just be terrible and I won't do that to my son.” Joe sighs making Emma close her eyes at the mention of children yet it also makes her feel slightly better as if Joe is so worried about Joey then the prospect of another child that he can raise himself may not be so bad. “That's rather considerate of you Joe.” Ryan mutters trying to keep the sarcasm out of his voice. “Maybe one day I don't know you could bring Joey to me when you finally rid yourself of my wife and join the cult.” Joe says clearly. “What?” This stops Ryan in his tracks. “Ohh come on Ryan if nothing this little expedition has proven how alike you and I are and how if we were to work together, be on the same team we could quite frankly rule the world.” Joe smirks. Ryan says nothing as deep down a part of him, no matter how small it is believes that Joe is regrettably right.

They walk on through the corridors in silent until Emma stops, a wave of dizziness and nausea passing over her. No she mentally tells herself, not now this can't be happening now, she thinks as she leans against the wall, her wounds not making the matter any better in fact they sting her painfully and fresh blood appears every so often. “Emma? Emma love are you alright?” Joe pulls her out of her thoughts as he grabs her arm. “I'm ok, I'm ok just the cuts.” She shakes it off yet she stumbles. Joe catches her before she can fall. “I've got you love don't worry.” He slides his free arm around her shoulders and without even thinking she slides her arm tightly around his waist for support, making Joe smile slightly. “Mandy! Ohh shit I forgot Mandy she was with me when the twins kidnapped me. Did she find you?” Emma says suddenly. “Yes she contacted me. Didn't realize that you cared for her so much love.” Joe smirks. “I don't! I just knew you'd have my head if I didn't save her.” Emma replies. “She’s very grateful for what you did Em, as am I.” Joe smiles at her, making Emma glow with pride at Joe’s praise and is suddenly very glad she did save that terribly annoying girl Joe seems to love so much. “She accompanied me to come and fetch you, she should be outside waiting.” Joe adds. “As is Claire, who’s probably called the FBI. I don't think you'll escape from this one Joe.” Ryan chooses that moment to pitch in to the conversation. “It’s me Ryan, escaping is my middle name and you can distract Claire for me can't you?” Joe smirks at Ryan. “Joe I should have killed you I'm not helping you escape.” Ryan growls. “Ohh come on it would be so boring if I were to be locked up, you wouldn't be able to do without me which is why I didn't leave you to die back there as I wouldn't be able to do without you to occasionally piss off and gather inspiration from as I said and anyway you owe me. If it were not for me your mate wouldn't have gotten his revenge on lily Grey.” Joe reminds him. “It's not that easy Joe.” Ryan warns. “Well I don't like easy Ryan.”

After walking for a considerable amount of time the three finally find the door they came in through where a bored, frightened Mandy sits right outside waiting for them to return. “Joe!” Mandy cries happily as the man she images as her father walks out of the building, covered in blood, supporting Emma and Ryan. “Mouse! Have you had any bother?” Joe asks immediately, relived at not being able to hear any sirens or yelling from that blasted FBI. “No Joe did you kill Lily?” She asks quietly. “Ohh yes. I most definitely did and her two bastard sons along with it.” Joe snips, remembering his most recent victims and what they did to Emma, his most devoted follower. His high priestess. He looks at her, actually incredibly relieved to see her alive, she looks back, biting her lip before promptly kissing Joe passionately. Joe pulls away abruptly. “What is it with you and your timing.” He murmurs. Mandy looks away from the two lovers, feeling incredibly awkward about having to witness that. It was bad enough at Korban where she could actually hear them going at it practically every single night and there long make out sessions that she swore once lasted an entire day! But in a way she is relived to see Emma alive, neither of them had ever got on really but she kind of admired Emma for all she had done for Joe and the cult and she knew that Joe valued her greatly and that's when she remembered something the other day when she was out with Emma, a small stick poking out of her bag on the back seat. She had recognised it immediately, having seen many of them at her old home with her mother being a prostitute and all and had been meaning to ask Emma about it but with what has happened to her maybe it was positive…. “Emma, can I have a word.” Mandy whispers quietly. “What?” Emma looks over at her, moving out of Joe’s grasp. “You know when we went out the other day, the day before we were attacked. I saw something in your bag and I just wanted to know if.” Mandy stops as Emma glares down at her, yet feeling incredibly anxious inside. Fuck she knows and if she knows she's going to tell Joe. Emma thinks rapidly. “Say nothing.” Emma hisses poisonously. “Ohh my god Emma are you pregnant?” Mandy cries, her suspicions practically confirmed, except she realises that she said that a little bit loudly than intended. “What?” Comes the dangerously quiet, disbelieving voice of Joe, yet before anyone can respond a loud cry is heard. “RYAN!” Claire runs toward the group screaming at seeing her partner practically on the floor beside her ex husband, her ex husbands psychotic whore, who she once trusted with her sons life and some unknown child. She brandishes a gun she had stolen from the FBI, firing two shots each perfectly hitting her ex husband Joe Carroll…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story


End file.
